villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:ResonX/Lord Reson
Lord Reson is one of the main antagonists and overall main characters of Moleman9000's Nava–Verse franchise, hosted on DeviantArt. He is an enigmatic unique humanoid demon who has existed as long as the Nava–Verse itself has but whose origins are uncertain. Lord Reson wants to take over the entire Nava–Verse starting with the Underworld, which is currently ruled by Meth Stoph, who is a spawn of Satan (who only rules and is confined to the part of the Underworld where evil souls are tortured) created from Satan's legs. To this end, he commands the Arcane Order which consists mainly of demons that he has recruited to his side, especially Pride demons, and the enslaved inhabitants of Xcythest, a planet that Lord Reson has conquered. His second–in–command and lover is an Iltazan (Lesser Succubus) named Princess Tzsicsz. Tzsicsz was one of the first demons to meet and fall under the control of Lord Reson and she has been given very special attention by him to make her the most powerful individual of her kind. They genuinely love each other, and she follows him everywhere he goes. Lord Reson, as mentioned above, is very enigmatic and mysterious. He rarely is ever appears in person to anyone other than his very closest minions, such as Princess Tzsicsz and generals like Heinrich (see below), and even in his official drawing his face is not shown. Also, his clothing covers every single inch of his body. It would be reasonable to say that he probably has a reason he doesn't want to be seen in person. Lord Reson's greatest weapon is the bio–mechanical behemoth known as Toxie #6, which is a giant poisonous entity that spreads pollution wherever it goes, is made from metal parts mixed together with the flesh of Gluttony demons, and is capable of quite literally raping planets with its giant "penis". Lord Reson's power is sufficiently great that he was once able to erect a permanent two–way force field around the planet Ultavnah, home of the mighty Drajelaos, permanently sealing it off from the rest of the Nava–Verse. This tremendous action took a lot of energy out of him, which took years to regenerate inside of him. This shows that Lord Reson accumulates stored power inside of himself over time. However, the greatest atrocity by far that is attributed to Lord Reson would have to be the events of the Vision Wars, which took place from Age 566–Age 568 and was carried out by the division of the Arcane Order known as Cosmo'rath, led by the Xoultac (Pride Archfiend) known as "Evil Ninja Emperor" Heinrich, who was even more evil and brutal than Lord Reson himself and used methods that not even Reson would approve of, such as attempting to wipe out an entire species of humanoids (and very nearly succeeding) and irreversibly corrupting (almost) the entire population of another race into mindless monsters through torture and dark magic. Heinrich was in possession of two artifacts apparently created by Lord Reson, the Film Reel of the Cosmos and the Projector of Conjured Realities. Together, these two items could send one from the Nava–Verse to Earth (and vice versa), which is impossible under any other circumstances. Heinrich used the items to visit Earth in human form, and there he met Connor Thorn, who got in the way of his antics there and thus was sent to the Nava–Verse in retaliation, where Heinrich thought he would die. This would prove to be the Xoultac's undoing as Connor Thorn's last name happened to also be the name of an alleged "Messiah" said by the Next Testament to stop the evil attacking the Prime Galaxy during the Vision Wars, and even though Heinrich had secretly already killed the real Thorn, Connor Thorn survived the predicament he was thrown into upon being teleported to the Nava–Verse and went on to kill Heinrich, ending the Vision Wars, thus becoming a messiah in his own right. Connor Thorn, now known as just "Thorn", vowed that he would do everything in his power to one day destroy Lord Reson, who he and his allies believed to be just as evil as Heinrich. In Age 809, Lord Reson was intercepted while traveling through the Gomorran Desert Plane and attacked by Connor Thorn with an elite strike team. All of them including Thorn were killed by Lord Reson, though the details of the battle are unknown. Lord Reson is largely viewed as a pure evil monster and considered an "Abomination" (which is a technical term in the Nava–Verse) by mortal followers of God (who tend to be quite simple–minded), especially due to Heinrich's actions, but in reality there is much more to him; however these hidden depths of his cannot be revealed yet as they would spoil major parts of the ongoing saga of the Nava–Verse. Category:Blog posts